


romance at its finest

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>damn that boy and his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romance at its finest

“I thought you brought me up here to woo my pants off, Stilinski.” Y/N groaned.

 

Stiles slowly began to run his hand up her thigh, her skirt bunching up from the push of his hand. He lowered his face down towards her, nudging the hair away from her neck with his nose. His mouth attached right below her jaw, teeth grazing along the skin. His hand was drawing small circles on her inner thigh, slowly moving up. They were currently parked in the preserve, the lights of the town spreading across the skyline.

 

“And that’s what I’m doing,” Stiles mumbled before biting down on the junction where her neck met her shoulder. “Wooing the pants off of you. Literally.”

 

Stiles fingers quickly swiped up over her core, which was now definitely soaked and Y/N felt him grin cockily against her neck. He moved his fingers back down, drawing small circles over her clothed heat. She moaned slightly before his fingers hooked into the side of her underwear, giving a light tug. Y/N lifted her hips to help with pulling them down.

 

Stiles then began to rub slow, small circles on the bundle of nerves whilst breathing hotly on her neck – tongue coming out to lick across the hickey he had previously made.

 

As his fingers began to tease her entrance she grabbed his wrists, halting his movements. “Wait,” Y/N breathed out before carefully climbing over the console. Once she was finally seated in his lap, Stiles’ hands got right back to work.

 

Y/N wriggled to pull her top off as Stiles’ cold fingers delved back into her heat - she let out a shuddered breath. “By wooing I thought you meant romance.”

 

Stiles snickered, his fingers circling around her entrance as he moved down to suck marks onto her collar bones before moving back to her neck. Y/N’s heart started to beat out of her chest as a whimper left her mouth, her mind not being able to focus on everything she was feeling at once.

 

With Stiles’ mouth tasting the hot flesh of her neck, sucking it in between his teeth before clamping down lightly and then letting his tongue lick the sharp jolt of pain away. She leaned her head back to give more access, mouth agape, her hips moving forward trying to claim his fingers as her own. It didn’t take long for her to get bored of his teasing before she grabbed his wrist, guiding his fingers in. Stiles snorted, “Impatient.”

 

Y/N gasped before catching herself, biting her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet but dying to scream out. Stiles being good with his fingers was the understatement of the century.

 

Instead, she opted for placing both her hands on either side of his head, bringing him into a searing kiss as he pumped his long fingers inside of her. She grinded down to meet his pace, whimpering out a “fuck” against his lips as he curled his fingers. Another whimper, louder this time, was made when Stiles took her tongue into his mouth, sucking gently.

 

Dropping one hand down, Y/N began to palm over the growing bulge in Stiles’ jeans as his thumb moved to circle her clit. Stiles was bucking up to press harder against her hand, desperately needing the friction. He sent a silent prayer to the Gods when Y/N popped the button of his jeans and pulled his erection out.

 

Immediately, Y/N thumbed over the slit, spreading precum around the head to use as a sort of lubricant before she started pumping her hand, giving small squeezes as she reached the base. Stiles’ fingers started slow down as his eyes began to roll back, it had been way too long since they had done something like this due to the fact that they were being targeted almost every week.

 

“Stiles,” Y/N rasped. “Where’s the condom?”

 

Stiles' fingers halted inside of her.

 

“The condom?” He said his voice cracking slightly. “Well, you see-“

 

Y/N removed her hand from the base of his dick and sat up, she could feel the steering wheel dig into her lower back due to the cramped space. She sighed. “Don’t tell me you forgot the condom.”

 

“Funny thing actually,” Stiles started before seeing the annoyed expression she had on. “It doesn’t matter, at least we have hands.”

 

Y/N stared at him for a few moments before shrugging and wrapping her hand around him again. She licked a striped up his neck and tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. She pumped her hand slowly as Stiles’ head dropped onto her shoulder. “Jus',” He mumbled incoherently, letting out a low groan. “Jus' like that.”

 

She continued the steady pace before wriggling. She frowned.

 

“Stiles,” Y/N snapped quietly. “This isn’t a one way street. You either start moving your fingers or you sort yourself out.”

 

Suddenly Stiles' fingers picked up speed again making her hips stutter forward. Y/N reached up to grip at his bicep, feeling the muscles in his arm flexing as he worked his fingers inside of her. Curling them up with every pull, she tightened her walls around him, desperate to feel every part of him. His mouth began leaving a string of marks in its path along her exposed neck and down her chest, his hot sticky breath fanning out and engulfing all the air around her.

 

“Sorry, you’re just so good at that.” He mumbled somewhere against the top of the swell of her left breast as an excuse as to why his hands stopped before. Y'N's hand was still pumping but even faster now. Twisting as she neared the top before swiping her thumb over the head.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Stilinski,” Y/N huffed out, her lips dragging across his cheek. “Now hurry up, I wanna be back on the road in ten minutes.”

 

“Please,” Stiles snorted. “I could make you come in five.” Before thrusting his fingers in significantly faster. He leaned down to suck marks onto her breasts as she began to grind down onto his fingers. Stiles' hips began bucking up more frequently, his breath hitching, indicating that he was near to his release.

 

The car became more heated as the frantic movements and heavy breaths became quicker and louder. She could feel herself clenching every now and then as the familiar heat coiled up in her stomach, making her curl her toes.

 

She was so close, _so close_.

 

A loud whine, cracking in the middle, broke the somewhat silence as streams of come landed over her hands whilst also covering both their shirts. Stiles’ head heavily landing on her shoulder as he curled his fingers mercifully inside of her, wanting to get her off quickly.

 

Y/N lifted her hand to her mouth and began licking off his release, her hips still rocking as she shut her eyes. Her stomach began to tighten as her hips stuttered, legs curling tighter around Stiles’ thighs.

 

"Gonna make you come for me, baby." He grumbled out. She could feel him smirking against her neck as she sucked in a deep breath. One last drag of his fingers and she lost it.

 

Y/N cried out, her legs trembling as she pulsed around his fingers, her head hanging back. Stiles licked at his lips as her body arched into his. He worked her through, not letting up as she clenched uncontrollably from the aftershocks. Her chest rose high as heavy breaths rushed past her lips.

 

Eventually, Stiles pulled his fingers from her before bringing them up to his mouth, sucking on them. When he pulled his hand away, his lips were slick with her wetness.

 

Y/N stared at him for a few beats before launching forwards, attacking his mouth with a heavy kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Their tongues lazily swept against each other as large hands came up to grip her head, Stiles tilting his head for easier access.

 

When she pulled away, Stiles was grinning.

 

“I don’t know about you, but that was pretty romantic.”

 


End file.
